


Drabble: "Like You Really Mean It"

by ToolPackinMama



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-02
Updated: 2015-07-02
Packaged: 2018-04-07 09:06:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4257546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToolPackinMama/pseuds/ToolPackinMama
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vulcans don't normally kiss</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drabble: "Like You Really Mean It"

TOS "Like You Really Mean It" [PG] (K/S, 1/1)

Title: "Like You Really Mean It"   
Author: Laura Goodwin   
Series: TOS   
Part: 1/1   
Rating: [PG]   
Codes: K/S  
Summary: Vulcans don't normally kiss

================================

 

"Kiss me." Kirk said. "Really kiss me this time."

Captain Kirk had given Mr. Scott the conn and was now secluded with his first officer Spock in Spock's quarters. Since Spock had returned to him instead of assuaging his mating drive with the Vulcan female he had been betrothed to, Jim figured that was a green light to try what he'd been itching to try for months.

Spock was awkward and unsure. Jim Kirk wasn't.

"Spock, it's better if you meet me half-way. Do what I do. Imitate me. Gimmee some tongue. And be *gentle*, but not ~too gentle~, OK?"


End file.
